The present invention relates to a tape roll support for fitting in a venetian blind headrail, which is of channel-shaped cross-section, being formed of a lower web and front and rear flanges, and having an inturned rim at the upper free edge of the front and rear flanges. The invention also relates to a venetian blind incorporating tape roll supports.
This form of headrail is extensively used in venetian blinds but the tape roll supports accommodating the tape rolls which are used for supporting the ladder tapes or ladder cords of the venetian blinds are usually quite cumbersome and difficult to fit into such a headrail, if the headrail is of very small dimensions, for example, an inch or an inch and a half wide. In many cases other extra fixing means are used most of which are clearly visible and give the headrail an unsightly appearance.